1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel fluorine-containing compounds. More particularly, this invention relates to novel fluorine-containing surface active agents. Further, this invention relates to a fluorine-containing surface active agent suitable for emulsifying or finely dispersing fluorine-containing organic compounds. Still further, this invention relates to a fluorine-containing surface active agent particularly suitable for emulsifying or finely dispersing a fluorine-containing organic compound in the gas, liquid or solid phase. Still in addition, this invention relates to a fluorine-containing surface active agent which is valuable as an effective ingredient of a fire extinguishing composition of the aqueous film type.